


A Day Off

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, just fluff, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a break from all the adventuring, and spends his day off with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been awhile! Hope you enjoy!

The door slammed open, and Rose pulls the covers over her head with a groan. But, ever persistent, the Doctor laid down beside her and pulled the covers down all the way to her neck.    

“Rose! Fancy a day off?”

“I fancy a lot more sleep.” she mumbled. 

“What’s the fun in sleeping your life away? We could read in the library or watch the 34th century remake of Mulan, which is quite brillia --”

She shoved a pillow in his face, and grumbled something about Time Lords not having an off switch under her breath. He chose to ignore it.

When she looked at him pointedly, he grinned and left the room.

~oOo~

She came back 20 minutes later, looking refreshed and wearing a new set of pyjamas; a light pink top with loose-fitting gray pants. She looked beautiful. 

_ She always looks beautiful, so bright and pink and warm.... _

Ah, best not think about that.

Truth be told, giving him and Rose a break from the adventures was not the only reason he called for a day off. He had his own selfish reasons, like cuddling and seeing her lovely face void of makeup. He longs to lay beside her, to hold her and lo- admire her.

He starts making breakfast, and tries to suppress his 27 thoughts all focused on a certain Rose Tyler. But, his efforts were in vain as he gazed fondly at her while she ate, and only started eating after he’d noticed that a forth of her plate was gone. 

After their meal, they went into the library to read by the fire. He often looked forward to this, as he got to cu ddle with Rose. He picked out a random novel and flopped on the couch. Rose came back with the first Harry Potter book, and they didn’t speak for a long while.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and love, each of them lost in contentment.  


End file.
